Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for setting control parameters for controlling imaging.
Description of Related Art
A technology for making it possible to recognize a state of an imaging device is disclosed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-64782 discloses a technology that makes it possible to recognize whether exposure of an area of interest in an image is appropriate. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-64782, a reference exposure level is calculated from image information of a first area in an image, and an exposure level of a comparison target is calculated from image information of a second area in the image. Further, a difference between the reference exposure level and the exposure level of the comparison target is calculated, and difference information indicating the calculated difference is displayed.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-64782, it is possible to recognize a state of one control parameter regarding exposure among a plurality of control parameters for controlling imaging.